Accepted
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: Lithuania and Belarus are finally together. But what will their new life together bring? How will there friends react? Will they stay loyall to each other, or will one break betray the other. Who is the mysterious girl Natalie keeps seeing? This is a sequel to A Secret Romance. Read that first.


**Introducing the sequel to A Secret Romance. Enjoy.**

**Third person**

Toris was carefully sorting though papers and documents for his boss. On a table in front of him, He had labels everything from economy to weather reports. He was a very hard worker and very serious when it came to his country.

He was so busy working, he didn't see the head of snowy white hair pop up from the doorway.

Natalie was very quiet. She slowly peaked in her lovers office, being oh so careful not to disturb him. Then she spied. She noted how his brow was scrunched up in focus. His eyes read though papers quickly, checking over work before he dared send it back to his boss. Natalie giggled of how hard a worker he was.

Slowly, she tiptoed in, not making a single peep. Toris didn't even hear a thing. Natalie carefully advanced, like a predator stalking it's unaware prey. Then, right when she was just inches behind him, she attacked.

She jumped on his back, making him drop all the papers he was holding and scream. Toris stumbled forward. Natalie laughed as she lended over his shoulder so they were at eye level.

"Surprise!"

"Natalie!" Tours exclaimed. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing?"

"Scaring you. Did it work?"

Toris breathed. "Well, if you consider almost giving a heart attack scaring then yeah."

Natalie swung her legs though his arms so they we're in the classic "Piggy back position". She started playing with Toris' hair, so that it was messed up from it's previous neatly combed style. Toris protested and tried to get her to stop, but she didn't.

"Nat! Stop it. Now I have to brush it all over again."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Poland." She jumped off of his back.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you."

Toris flinched. "If it's anything like the glomp surprise you just gave me then Im scared.

Natalie laughed. "Oh, no, nothing like that. Just come on." She grabbed Toris' wrist and led him out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Toris protested. "I have work!"

"You can finish it later. Lets go!" She said, giving Toris' arm a tug.

They walked downstairs to the kitchen. Before they entered the dinning room, Natalie told Toris to cover his eyes. He was a bit hesetent but eventully agreed. Natalie then led him into the dinning room.

"Okay, open up." Natalie said.

Toris did. What he saw he saw was the room decorated with yellow, green, red and white balloons, the colours of the Lithuanian and Belaruhian flags. Blue streamers hung from the ceiling, connecting to the fan and walls. On the table was a fine white tablectoth. In the center was a large cake with blue icing. Little candys acted like sprinkles.

"W-what's all this?" Toris asked bewildnred.

"Happy anniversary!" Natalie declared. "It was exactly one year ago we kissed in the gardens."

"Whoa." He looked at her. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Edvard and Ravis got the decorations for me, and Katyasha helped with the cake."

Toris smiled and hugged her, inhailing the scent of her hair. "Your the best Natalie, Thank you."

Natalie smiled. Together, they sat down at the table. Natalie handed Toris a knife so he could cut the cake. They each got a slice. Toris held his fork up the Natalies mouth. She opened so he could feed her a piece. Natalie then did the same thing with Toris. They ate the candy off the cake. They got into a game of catch with a fallen green balloon, but it popped before they could declare a winner. The cake was gone within an hour or so, then they retreated to the couch in the living room to watch a movie.

"Hey Toris?" Natalie asked."Wanna go on a walk?"

Toris smiled. "Where to?" He asked like he didn't know the answer.

"You know where."

Toris picked her up bridal style. She laughed. They ran out the door into the Autumn sunlight. It was surprisingly warm for this time of year. Cool wind blew back Natalies hair, tickling Toris' nose. He grinned and brushed her hair out of his face.

He carried her though the gardens, watching as red and orange leaves fell into the patches of flowers. Natalie caught one in her hand and used it to tickle Toris' cheek. He smirked at her mischilvousness, which she though was cute.

They made it to their desenation. Because of the sun, the sunflowers her bright in bloom. Wind blew them, sending sunflower seeds in all directions. A colony of them blew up and hit the couple. One got in Toris' mouth. He tried to spit it out but it got caught on his lip. Natalie jumped out of his arms and laughed at him.

We sat down in the center of the field. Natalie picked a sunfloser and inhaled it's scent. Tours smiled at her. He took a lose strand of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a grin.

"Nothing really." He answered. She giggled. Natalie leaned into Toris' chest, playing with the pedals of the sunflower.

"Can you believe it's only been one year since we've been together?" Natalie asked.

Toris laughed."I know, right. So much has happened in that time."He kissed her temples.

Natalie laughed. "And nine months since Brother found out." She sighed peacefully. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too"

Natalie turned and kissed him. Toris' hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Toris picked her up off the ground. Then he put her on the ground. The wind blew her dress back along with her hair. She tucked it back behind her ear. Toris watched her, a gental smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you always smiling all the time?" Natalie asked.

Toris shrugged. "I'm just happy being with you."

Natalie giggled. She was about to run up to him, but felt something rushing across her leg. She lost her balance and nearly fell, but Toris rushed to her side and caught her before she did.

"Natalie, are you okay?" He gasped.

"I'm fine, but I felt something brush against my leg."

"Do you think it was an animal or something?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It felt like a…" She looked over to the entrance to the forest. There, by a tree, was the indication of black hair swishing behind the tree.

"…A person"


End file.
